Unused Content
Overview All the content that was removed before the game was released and discovered in the Game files. All these files can be viewed with the game editor, which can be installed if the user has UT3 files, tutorials can be found on Youtube. Weapons Beretta 93R A perfectly usable weapon. The game does not give the player a chance to use it however. Only usable with mods. Heckler & Koch MP7 Only the animation is left, and it is a one handed weapon. Micro Uzi It was meant to be added in Chapter 8 or 9, only the animation is left, and it is a one handed weapon. Taurus Raging Bull There are animation left overs for the following weapon. Riot shield There are left overs noting that the player can carry this item. Fragmentation Grenade Listed in TdGrenade throw marker. Removed because they are dangerous and are not to be used by the City Protection Force, because suspects (like Faith) lack powerful weapons. Bag It was meant to be used as a weapon. Pistol DE05 It was meant to be used as a handgun. Its a secret pistol, that none characters use it. You can see at game files. Search Steve Glowpunk on YouTube, he made a Mod of guns, so you can see DE05. A curiosity well interesent does DE05 makes weird sounds. Because it's not a complete weapon. The sound is just a place holder (in fact it's called "default weapon sound" or something in the editor). Levels Prison It is unknown if it was meant to be chapter 3 or chapter 8. There are in-game files of prison items and artwork of prison. Faith could have entered the prison to save her sister. Another possibility is the possibility of the prison level being like the prison level in the iPhone version of the game. Final roof battle There was going to be a final roof battle on the top of the Shard. A recreation of it can be seen on the video to the right. There were gonna be a few waves and snipers (not in the video). The strange disappearance of the PK SWATs in the ending cut-scene can be explained by this, including that the level is structured to have Faith jump into the helicopter in numerous spots. Jacknife also uses the unused voice files he was meant to use. Enemies Pursuit Cop V2 (Assault Rifle Runner) Unknown reason why they were removed. Probably used in Chapter 9. Possibly used with the same way as Celeste; they shoot you with their Assault Rifles and then when you get close they drop it and run after you with a taser judging by the concept artwork. They are very accurate, that means they only miss 50% of the time. They shoot in very accurate 3 round bursts; it hits the player, misses the player with another burst and hits the player again; probably the most accurate AI similar to the sniper. It is the similar model as displayed in the artwork. Travis Burfield Originally, the player was meant to fight Travis. There are animations left in the files and sound files ready for use. Audio There are left overs possibly from the atmosphere testing phase, aswell as other sound effects, like dog barking. In the file "A_VO_Extra.upk" there are voice files of Faith insults, like "Jerk." or "Idiot!" and "Son of a bitch.". It's not clear to why they were left out. First person characters In the game's files there are models of other characters used in first person. They consist of Faith, Merc, Jacknife, Celeste, pursuit Celeste (the white assassin model), a pursuit cop, and the unused black pursuit cop model. Multiplayer could've been planned for the game. Misc *There are tree files with green leaves left, probably from a Beta test. *As well as low collision tree files, probably from an Alpha. *Some other alpha test items were found, like the Hello Kitty bag. *Some other items like Gas mask were found in the full item list. *There is a whole package with models from the alpha. *There's an unused cellphone item. *A nearly full asset package from Mirror's Edge's Alpha is available through the editor. *The GasMask inventory item could suggest how some enemies in the game would wear a gas mask similar to the concept art for the PK SWAT units. Trivia *The shielder disarming animation was not removed, however enemies with their tough AI are placed around them. *If the shielder is disarmed, the shield will stay on the enemy and the enemy will be glitched, which is possibly the reason for it's removal. *There were promotional website concepts, which were canceled. *Some players found an animation when Faith jumps and turns around that involves her making a swear sign with her hand. However, it is in the game; it can be activated by jumping, turning around and pressing the LMB. The player is granted an achievement, "Sweet Goodbye" when doing this while looking at a CPF/PK Officer. *There are many more unused assets left in the files and some developer references. *There are 3 versions of the unused V2 pursuit runner. Gallery PirandelloSite1.jpg|Pirandello Kruger's unreleased promotional website PirandelloSite2.jpg|Pirandello Kruger's unreleased promotional website Items.png|Full item list for Mirror's Edge. Mirror's Edge - Truly hidden Ending| Mirror's Edge Unused AI| WeaponBag.png|A CPF officer with his weapon set as the bag. 14 - The City 3.png|Prison Level concept art. 43 - Misc - Cut interrogation scene.png|Prison level concept art. It's a cut interrogation scene that was meant to be a part of the prison level. PursuitV2.png|The second version of the Pursuit cop, with his first variant. 37 - Characters - Pursuit sketches.png|Concept art of what can explain the second version of the Pursuit cop. Unused Police Models.png|Riot Police V3 and V4. V3 has a face mask. MP7_UZI.png|MP7 and Uzi animation. ShieldBug.png|The riot shielders are not meant to be killable in the game. When killed the riot shield will not detach from the mesh and cause it to bug out. Bag.png|The unused Hello Kitty bag. 1p.png|One of the many 1st person models. Merc's 1p model. 1p2.png|The second version of the Pursuit cop's 1p model. Disarming.png|Riot shielders have a unique disarm animation. However disarming them in the actual game is almost impossible without cheats. SP03.png|A prison asset. SWAT Heavy.png|Strange unused SWAT model. With the words, "Heavy," on the helmet. cellphoneitem.png|Cellphone item. 35 - Characters - SWAT sketches.png|Concept art featuring a gas mask. Category:Gameplay